The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for gas processing in a syngas-producing plant.
Gasification technology can convert hydrocarbon feedstocks, such as coal, biomass, and other carbonaceous feed sources, into a gaseous mixture of carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrogen (H2), i.e., syngas, by reaction with oxygen and steam in a gasifier. These gases may be processed, and utilized as fuel, as a source of starting materials for more complex chemicals, for the production of substitute natural gas, or a combination thereof. In an integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plant, the syngas may be used for combustion to produce energy. For example, the syngas may be fed into a combustor of a gas turbine of the IGCC power plant and ignited to power the gas turbine for use in the generation of electricity. Untreated gas mixtures produced in a gasifier may contain a variety of materials in addition to the syngas. For example, the untreated gas mixtures can include sulfur-containing gases such as hydrogen sulfide (H2S), carbonaceous gases such as carbon dioxide (CO2), water, and others. These other materials in the untreated gas mixtures can affect the performance of the gas turbines used to produce energy from the syngas, as well as the quality of the starting materials that may be used for the production of fine chemicals.